


my heart is yours to take

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyeongjun asks his teacher for help, Yohan happily obliges.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	my heart is yours to take

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt given to me by an anon on cc! 
> 
> Here is the whole prompt: kindergarten teacher yohan helps a kid make a birthday card for his dad. helps him draw many many hearts :c kid gets picked up while yohan is drawing many hearts :c
> 
> I was just going to post this on cc, but it got kinda long and I never knew cc had a character limit. Also, basing this off Korea's school year since their second semester ends in Feb!

"Mr. Kim?" Hyeongjun asks, eyes wide with pure adoration for his teacher as Yohan resists the urge to coo. He really shouldn't play favorites, but Hyeongjun is honestly one of the nicest kids Yohan had ever had the pleasure of teaching. 

"Yes Hyeongjun?"

"My dad's birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd help me make him a card? Since he usually picks me up a little later."

Ah. Mr. Lee. Hangyul. _Lee Hangyul_. The single dad that literally everyone other available teacher is crushing on. Just like Hyeongjun, Hangyul is also a very sweet, nice, and caring person from the few times he's volunteered at the school events. And it doesn't help that he has a cute smile and is unfairly attractive. 

It is also another thing Yohan should not be doing. Having a favorite student is one thing, but having a favorite student _and_ crushing on their dad is a whole other thing.

"Of course I'll be willing to help! Let me get some construction paper." 

After getting settled Yohan begins helping Hyeongjun spell out the words he wants to write on the card, patiently nodding his head as he lets the little boy focus on writing. They have to start over only once, Hyeongjun apologizing profusely as he accidentally writes the wrong letter right at the end.

"It's okay, we can start over if you want too. If not, we can turn that line into a balloon string too." Yohan offers, nodding his head encouragingly as Hyeongjun purses his lips together.

"I want it to be perfect." Hyeongjun admits, looking distraught as he glances down at the card on the table.

"Then we'll start again." 

The card is nearly finished, Hyeongjun dead set on having his dad's full name on the card. "I want my dad to know his whole name because I love him." (Yohan doesn't really know _how_ those two things relate, but his student looks so excited that he lets it slide.)

"Mr. Kim! I need to run to the restroom. Can you please help me by drawing more hearts everywhere?" Hyeongjun pleads, bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout.

"Don't you want to make it more special by having your hearts on there?" 

"Please! I want some pretty hearts on there. Also, a lot of hearts. I want my dad to know that I really really really **really** love him." The young boy has the audacity to slump his shoulders, his whole demeanor screaming "I'm cute, please help".

"Alright, fine. You run to the restroom and I'll keep drawing hearts. I'll draw lots and lots of hearts for you." Yohan answered defeatedly, waving the young boy off. Pulling the card closer to him, Yohan starts covering the front of the card in different colored hearts before moving to draw hearts on the inside of the card, brows furrowed in concentration as he picks up the pink marker next, drawing different sized hearts everywhere. 

"Mr. Kim, that is so sweet of you. I never thought I'll get such a caring card from my son's teacher." A deep voice pulls Yohan back to reality, his head jerking up and turning around before his ears flush a bright red. 

"I- It's- I swear-This isn't-" Yohan stutters, clumsily knocking a few markers over in his haste to stand up. He's clearly flustered, but thankfully Hyeongjun returns just before Hangyul responds, the boy running up behind his dad before hugging his legs.

“Daddy!” 

“Hi, Hyeongjunnie.” Hangyul grins, shifting so he can pick Hyeongjun up in his arms. Hyeongjun smiles bright, nuzzling against his father. The sight makes Yohan want to melt, seeing the obvious affection the two have for each other. The duo bicker for a few seconds before Hyeongjun relents, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Hangyul’s cheek. Hyeongjun glances over at Yohan before his eyes dart down to the card, gasping loudly.

“Oh no! Our surprise!” 

Hangyul glances over at the card, gasping softly himself in fake shock as he looks at Hyeongjun with widened eyes. “Is that for _me_?” 

“Yes! It’s supposed to be for your birthday. Mr. Kim and I worked so hard on it.”

“It’s okay. It’s an early birthday present for me. I **love** it. I can tell how hard you and Mr. Kim worked on it. Thank you, buddy.” Hangyul smiles, eyes going soft before he leans in to pepper his son’s cheek with kisses. Hyeongjun starts laughing, trying to avoid the onslaught of kisses coming his way. 

“Okay! Okay! I know, you love it.” Hyeongjun begs, little chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Settling down, Yohan helps Hangyul prep Hyeongjun to go home, Hangyul helping Hyeongjun put on his backpack before Yohan hands the card to Hangyul himself.

“Thank you, by the way. Hyeongjun thinks the world of you.” Hangyul says as he carefully tucks the card away in Hyeongjun’s backpack for safe travels to their house.

“No, thank you. Hyeongjun is such a great kid. I really enjoy teaching him.” Yohan confesses, waving goodbye to his favorite student. Hyeongjun waves back excitedly, his other hand reaching to grab a hold on Hangyul's. There’s a pause, both adults staring at each other before the flush makes it’s way to Yohan’s cheeks, a small smile tugging at Hangyul’s lips.

“Two months.”

“Huh?”

“Two months until Hyeongjun is no longer a kindergartner, and is no longer your student. Two months until I ask you out on a date.” 

“Oh? Oh. Okay.” Yohan manages to respond, knowing his cheeks are probably a bright red by now..

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay.” 

They both nod to each other in understanding, too immersed in one another to notice the pleased smile on Hyeongjun's face. Hangyul leads the way out, Yohan placing a hand on his chest as he watches them leave, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart .

He really can’t wait for two months to be over.


End file.
